Whistle as the World Turns
by AxePrincess-37
Summary: A Fanfiction of a Fanfiction. Characters from Turning the World Upside Down in a collection of pairings and songfics. I GOT PERMISSION FOR THIS!
1. Chapter 1

Whistle as the World Turns

Episode 1: In the Air Tonight

(EarwigShipping)

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_

Rin's feet banged at the side of the ship as he dangled his legs of the starboard-bow. Rin liked to watch the sunrise. He liked the colours of the early morning fog as it danced and billowed over the surface of the ocean.

Biologically, the colour of a person's eye affects what colour or environment they favour. The blue-eyed Patti n' Liz preferred the blue sky and sea, respectively. The green-eyed Milo felt safe in open fields. The Yellow eyed BB chirping happily at the sun.

No brown-eyed people, Rin noticed. The brown-eyed people were always the most realistic in character, but he supposed it was for the best. Rin had no time for realism.

_And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_

Rin's preference for Silver was shown in his plunder. Milo, Ryoko, or Patti would convince him to loot an enemy ship every-so-often, and Rin was back on the ship with an Armful of silver.

Rin liked silver.

Rin was broken from his thoughts by the sound of creaking wood. He turned his head to see Milo. Arguably his best friend and defiantly his most loyal crewmember. Milo was the Helmsman, he took Rin and the ship anywhere, Rin just had to say the word.

But loyalty wasn't Milo's most appealing quality. It was his hair, his shaggy, silver hair with two prongs that stuck out like antenna.

_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_

Milo stunk of ale as he messily plopped himself onto the deck, next to Rin. He waited a few seconds before saying,

"So what are we looking at?" Milo slurred with a tooth grin, showing the dark rings underneath his eyes.

"Just the sun." Rin said calmly.

"Wha? Milo slurred messily. "The Sun? That the big ball of incandescent gases sitting on the horizon? The colossal nuclear furnace our planet orbits around? The hottest place in our solar system? Where Hydrogen is burnt into helium at a temperature of millions of degrees? The subject of a They Might be Giants single? The Sun?"

"Yes,"

_Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand_

Milo smiled. "That is a brilliant Idea!" he drunkly shouted as he stood up, slipped and fell overboard.

"MILO!" Rin shouted as he jumped to his feet, ready to get a net to fish the drowning User.

"Woah, I do not envy that one." Said a familiar voice. It was Milo, or rather "A" Milo.

_I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am_

Milo was like an Amusement Park run by a Monkey. His hours of activity was erratic, his personal maintenance suffered to some degree, and he was famed by women for his giant banana, but he was the most fun anybody could want.

Milo continued to watch his thrashing clone until the waters grew calm. This Milo was sober and was rubbing his rosy palms against his jeans. Rin could just about tell what that meant.

"Sup Captain!" Milo chortled. "Sorry if I died on you back there, I have a tendency to do that."

"I don't mind" Rin said, reassuringly. "You wanna watch the sunrise with me?"

"Eh, why not." Milo said. Milo sat just where his previous carbon copy sat. "So," he said.

"So?" Rin questioned.

"So, tell me those shuffling and grunting sounds one of my clones toldme about yesterday was you and Eiko mattress dancing."

_Well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes_

Rin almost choked. "WHAT, NO!"

"But you planning to go mattress dancing!"

"NO!"

"So she's available for mattress dancing!"

"Don't even think about it!"

"So you ARE anticipating mattress dancing."

"Will you PLEASE stop saying mattress dancing!"' Rin snapped.

"Ok," Milo said. A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Rin poked the elephant in the room.

"So how did you hear those noises, you sleep on the poopdeck?"

"Yeah, but I like to pass the time by hiding another me in everybody's room and see how long it takes for them to get found out. The one who takes the longest to be found doesn't get reabsorbed and is free to run off." Milo explained.

"Dude, that is creepy!"

So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been

Rin inched closer to Milo and looked him in the face.

"So who's been found so far?" he asked.

Milo took Rin's hand and placed it around his shoulder, while using his other hand to firmly grasp the captain's rear.

"You've found me!"

_It's all been a pack of lies_

Yeah, Rin definatly liked silver.


	2. Chapter 2

Whistle as the World Turns  
Episode 2: I Love This City

(ThreesomeShipping)

I love I love I love I love this city

Milo was a multi-tasker. That came with his powers. He would drive the ship, train with Rin, spy on the girls, read with Tobias, feed BB and do Sod-All in his pile of cannonballs below deck. All at once!

But his favourite thing to do was tend and care for two very sweet and beautiful girls. He didn't need nor want clones for that. He loved to that on his own.

Even when the skies are grey

Patti and Liz were two very different girls, made similar only by there clothes, mother and fondness for Milo.

Liz was well-grounded and responcible. During the day she couldn't do enough for Milo.

"Milo Hun, I made you a sandwich," she said, walking to Milo's pile of cannonballs that he liked to nap in.

"Aw, thank you luv," Milo said genuinly touched. He grabbed a sword from the pile and sliced the sandwich.

"You want half?" Milo asked.

"No thanks, I hate sardines." Liz admitted. "But I know you love them."

There was one small problem, though. In bed, the only thing that Liz would ever say was…

"Put that thing away!"

I love I love I love I love this city

Patti was different. She was wild and adventurous, and frankly run Milo ragged during the day. Plus she never got his name right.

"Come on Elmo! Just another fifteen miles!"

"But Patti, I'm exhausted!" Milo whined.

"Come on, baby. You promised you would take me cow tipping today. Please." Patti said, making her cute pouty face that Milo could never bring himself to say no to.

But her most redeeming feature was her brilliance in the bedroom.

Even when it starts to rain, rain

Both Liz and Patti heavily relied on Milo, even for the strange and unsavoury reasons. He treated both of them like princesses, at this point it even became like a hobby for him. He even killed one of his own clones because it was about to serve them.

Got a feeling that I miss the streets

Ryoko, Eiko, Dira and Jess found the idea of sharing Milo to be a disgusting thought, and made several attempts to talk Patti n' Liz out of it. But they would hear none of it.

Patti n' Liz had grown-up sharing everything, so the idea of one having something the other didn't was almost disturbing to them. Patti's devil fruit alone caused both of them great angst.

As the diamonds brush my feet

By the same token, Rin, Tobias, Rafael, Yukio, and Crayfish were deeply against the idea of two girlfriends. But Milo would simply say,

"It's only amorale if the two don't know about eachother."

Big lights saying hey hey hey hey

Yep, Milo, Patti and Liz, a threesome made in heaven.

This is the place where dreams are made

However, one day it went wrong. Milo and Patti were training on Deck. Patti was in her Gun/Human hybrid form and Milo was practicing his form combinations, the Milo-Scion and the Milo-Pratorian. Liz just sighed as she watched the two do battle.

"Roundhouse Fire!" Patti yelled as she spat a giant bullet towards Milo.

"Carbon Copy!" Milo hollered as he backflipped, leaving a clone to take the bullet.

"Spray Pellets!" Patti screamed as she used her Gatling Gun Hands to try and make Swiss cheese out of Milo, who used Centipede Flight to launch himself over Patti, with the final use of Centipede Avalaunche to tackle Patti to the ground,

Back in piccadilly days

As they both laughed heartily, Liz had a few unnoticed teardrops trickle down her face. When Tobias and Rin suggested Double-Teaming against Patti and Milo, Liz burst into tears, running off.

This city's saying hey hey hey hey

Liz was sobbing in Milo's pile of cannonballsby the time Patti and Milo found her.

"Liz, why are you upset? Patti asked.

"Yeah, it pains me to see one of my favorite girls cry like that." Milo said, trying to be charming, only to have to dodge a cannonball soon after.

And they won't let you go

"It's not fair!" She screamed. "Rin's king of the sky, My boyfriend is a one-man army, Toby is the human chameleon, Dira is the girl from Hell, Yukio is the living nuclear reactor and my own sister can turn anybody into Swiss cheese. Why arn't I one of you guys!" Liz sobbed.

No matter where you think you're from

"You don't need a devil fruit to be special." Milo said sympathetically. "Hell, I'm sure most of the Users world-wide think that fruit-powers are more trouble than they're worth."

"Yeah Lizzy, I really miss swimming." Patti assured.

Liz sniffed. "Still, I wish I could be one of you guys."

This is london baby

"Liz," Milo said, plopping himself into the cannonball pile next to the brunette. "You are special."

"No I'm not." She grunted, turning herself away from Milo and Patti.

"Lizzy," Milo sighed. "Remember what I said about guns."

"Um, it's not guns that kill, it's these little hard things?" Liz guessed.

"No." Milo said, remembering he did once say that as a battle quip.

"I know," Patti said excitedly. "This is the tooth fairy, and it's gonna owe you a lot of money!"

"A, that's a horrible impression of me, and B, no." Milo grimaced, remembering he once said that as a quip also.

"You talk big, but I'm the one with the gun?" Liz suggested.

"No," Milo sighed. He saw Patti raise her hand and quickly snapped "In a bout of psychic power, NO!"

You can't save me

"Liz, a gun is only as good as the one holding it. And that's you." Milo said, jabbing his finger into her breast. "And I am no copping a feel, I'm pointing towards you're heart." He stammered.

"Yeah Lizzy, I can't shoot myself." Patti said, chuckling to herself at her little pun.

Throw your hands up singing

"But, anybody can hold a gun." Liz said, at this point she stopped crying.

"True" Said Milo. "But nobody shoots like you do." He said, giving Liz a peck on the cheek.

I love I love I love I love this city

"Oh Milo," She said, giving him a smack on the lips. "Thank you." She sniffed.

Even when the skies are grey

"Hey, no problem." Milo said, gingerly holding his 1st girlfriend in his arms. He was loving this moment.

I love I love I love I love this city

"Aw, group hug!" Patti said, as she prepared to glomp the two.

"Patti, NO, were sitting in cannon…" Milo stammered before Patti rammed him into the pile of hard, round objects.

Even when it starts to rain, rain

"Balls!" Milo wheezed.


End file.
